My History
by Sac
Summary: This is the origin fic of the character I play in an online RPG called Hiddenworld. It deals with how my character (Sac) grew up, and how he came to live in the place where the game takes place.


My History  
By Sac  
  
Sac was born in a small, nameless village. His father was the resident protector of the village. Sac had a pretty good life, and usually in his spare time, he trained himself in his own form of martial arts. In fact, he became so skilled with his self devised form of fighting, that soon, he became feared among all the lads his age.  
  
Many times throughout his childhood, Sac was dragged to Church by his parents. He hated it. It wasn't that he didn't believe in the gods, for he did. The reason he hated going to church was because he didn't believe in worshipping either the god of good, nor the god of evil.(Not that the evil god was worshipped in Sac's village!!) For Sac was a firm believer that there should be a balance between the forces, that neither good nor evil should dominate.  
  
At the age of 18, Sac was with his father as he was hunting a very violent monster. This creature had managed to kill 3 families, and so Sac's father had bough him along for backup. They managed to track the monster from the forests around their village, to the wastelands, which were a days walk away. It was then that the monster managed to surprise them. Caught completely off guard, Sac's father was easily killed. Sac himself, seeing his father cut down so easily, fled for his life. While he wanted revenge, he was smart enough to know when to fight, and when to run. The monster chased him for many hours, until finally it gave up in frustation, deciding that it would be much easier to just kill some of the villagers.  
  
But as for Sac, his troubles were not over yet. For not long after he had lost the monster, he came across a gnome mage. "Greetings human. I be Quad."  
"Um...gr..greetings..." Sac stammered nervously. Sac looked around, wondering how this strange gnome had managed to surprise him, what with him being in the middle of an open wasteland and all. As Sac looked around, the gnome stared at him for a few seconds, then mumbled "Yes, this human seems good enough. He will also suit my purposes...." The Gnome started to make some strange gestures towards Sac.  
"What are you doing? And how do I suit your purposes?...HEY! ANSWER MEEEEEEeeeee......." And then, with a puff of smoke, Sac was gone.  
  
*BAM*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"OW! wha? wh...where am I?" Sac looked around him. He was in a strange town. And even more strangely, all his armor, weapons and provisions were gone. All that remained of his belongings were the clothes he was wearing, and a strange purse with 50 odd looking coins in it. Slowly, he got to his feet, and the began exploring this new city he had found himself in. "I wonder what that weird mage, quad or bod or...whatever, was talking about? It must have been him that sent me here." Sac sighs.  
  
"Well, there's nothing I can do know. I don't know where I am, nor how I can get home. It seems I am stuck here. Oh no! Mother! She won't know what happened to dad and me!!!!!!! If I ever see that quad, I'll force the little bastard to send me home!"  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Sac saw that he had found the weapon and armor stores of this strange town. Knowing that to walk around unprotected and unarmed would be foolish, he entered the weapons store. While he couldnot afford better than a straight stick and a few pieces of cloth armorit would have to do. Sac made his way to the town square, and after talking to a few more people, he had at least determined a few thing. one begin that this town was called Waterford, and that it was one of 4 towns in a region called Feldar. He couldn't find out what the county itself was called, but there was time for that later. From just exploring, Sac found that Waterford was a town comprised primarily of adventurers, and that the only way to make money was to fight monsters. "Well, at least that's something have a little experience in". Slowly, Sac trudged towards the forest. As he stood at the entrance, he could clearly hear the sounds of battle, may battles. Creatures screamed and what sounded like fellow adventurers yelled in triumph. Behind him, Sac heard a scream come from what seemed to be some kind of dorm. "Well...here goes nothing". Sac thought to himself as he walked in..  



End file.
